Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a measurement device for determining an angular position.
Description of the Background Art
Known from WO 2010/060607 A2, which corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 8,680,847, which is incorporated herein by reference, is an IC package with a semiconductor chip with an integrated circuit and an integrated magnetic sensor. Spaced apart from the package of the semiconductor chip is a permanent magnet whose magnetic flux penetrates the sensor. If an object to be measured approaches the head end of the semiconductor chip, the magnetic flux density through the sensor changes.
Known from DE 698 16 755 T2, which corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 6,288,533, is a magnetic rotary encoder. A method and a device serve to ascertain the rotary position of a rotor with the aid of a magnetic field source attached to the rotor, a so-called transmitter, and a stationary sensor. The sensor in this design measure the magnetic field of the magnetic field source. The magnetic field source here is arranged such that the magnetic field has no rotational symmetry relative to an axis of rotation of the rotor. The method is used to ascertain a rotary position. The mechanical angle (rotary position of the rotor) is ascertained by the means that at least one ratio of two differential signals, each from one sensor pair, is calculated, and the calculated ratio is compared to a predefined function of this ratio of the angle of rotation.